Insomnio
by Gatiuna
Summary: Booth no puede conciliar el sueño, pero una repentina e inesperada charla con la persona indicada puede darle la solución. Fanfic corto de sólo un capítulo.


**Disclaimer:** Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes que aquí se mencionan no son de mi propiedad, pues pertenecen a los creadores de la serie Bones. No hay intención de infringir copyright y tampoco se persiguen fines de lucro.

**Insomnio**

Es de noche y a pesar que hoy ha sido de uno de aquellos días en que el trabajo no da tregua, yo me he pasado las últimas horas dando vueltas en mi cama. Tras abrir la ventana y comprobar que el aire fresco no es un contrincante para mi vigilia, me siento en la cama y dirijo mi mirada hacia el despertador para asegurarme que programé la alarma. El reloj ya muestra las 3 de la madrugada y empiezo a pensar que si continúo con este insomnio ya no tendré necesidad de este aparato electrónico inventado para despertarme. De pronto, creo que junto con mi fobia a los payasos he adquirido fobia a los relojes despertadores y en un movimiento violento desconecto este aparato que ya me parece burlesco al mostrarme las 3 con 7 minutos y 15 segundos en vívidos números rojos. Me río levemente triunfante, pues desde ahora lidiaré con mi insomnio pero no con los minutos avanzando sin cesar frente a mis ojos. Vuelvo a reír al recordar el regalo que Parker desistió obsequiarme en mi último cumpleaños: un reloj cucú que en vez de canario cantor tenía un mono parlanchín trinando. Bueno no trinando, porque los monos no trinan ni ladran ni maúllan. Lo que hace un mono es... bueno, qué sé yo; eso es algo que Bones debiera saber y que le preguntaré mañana. En realidad me corrijo a mi mismo, no es mañana: es hoy pues ya son las 3 no se cuántos minutos y claramente el mañana es hoy en este preciso instante y avanzando desgraciadamente para mi falta de sueño. Pero para hoy o para el mañana que ya es hoy, lo único claro para mí es lo maravillado que estoy con esta mujer. Simplemente pienso que es fantástica. Trabajo con la mejor antropóloga forense del país y a la vez con una de las mujeres más torpes en asuntos femeninos. Quizás torpe es una palabra que a ella no le agradaría y seguramente estaría corrigiéndome con sus argumentos de la evolución de las culturas y los roles de género. Me enloquecen sus discursos científicos acerca de todo. Yo le hablaré de clavículas y para ella será otra denominación que con suerte yo podría memorizar a la mitad. Sin duda todo el mundo reconoce que es la mejor en sus áreas y no me cabe duda que aquello es cierto: es la mejor sacando huesos de donde nadie los encontraría y es la mejor escritora en su género. De hecho, es tan buena que ha sido la única que me ha convencido de cambiar mis historietas por una gruesa y descolorida novela. Sin duda se lo debo agradecer. Es Temperante Brennan la que produjo en mí el milagro literario. Nunca he dejado de preguntarme si ella podría escribir novelas de amor. Después de todo la he visto enamorada de Sully, podría tomar esa inspiración que llaman los escritores para inventar una historia. Aunque pensándolo bien, no sé si tendría el toque para escribir de esos asuntos. Creo que lo de ella siempre será lo policiaco, lo jodídamente indescifrable. A pesar que claramente no es tan indescifrable, pues yo nunca he tenido problemas para desenmarañar sus historias y me niego a considerar que la razón es mi experiencia de agente federal que es lo que siempre me dice Bones. La razón para mi es que soy un tipo listo con mente ágil. Sin duda mi mente se agudiza más con una mujer como Bones al lado, tan inalcanzablemente inteligente y bella como nunca he conocido jamás. Hay agentes muy hermosas en el FBI. Cam por ejemplo sin duda es preciosa y la misma Perotta es guapísima, pero Bones… ella es otro concepto. Bones para mi significa algo que… suena. El teléfono suena, pienso exactamente. Busco con total ineficacia la chicharra inalámbrica que no sé como puede estar sonando a esta hora y cuando finalmente mis dedos alcanzan el auricular me pregunto en qué momento pudo llegar el teléfono hasta debajo de mi cama.

- Bueno – digo subiendo la voz para que quien sea que está al otro lado de la línea se de cuenta que no es acertado llamar a esta hora.

- ¿Booth?

- Si… - comienzo a suavizar la voz cuando la escucho.

- ¿Estabas dormido? – es lo único que se le ocurre preguntar y yo con insomnio.

- Por supuesto que sí Bones – le miento.

- Pues no lo pareces. El timbre de tu voz, es una clara manifestación de un estado de insomnio que…

- Bones, no puedo estar con insomnio si estoy soñando.

- ¿En qué soñabas? – me interroga con el interés de alguien que tiene todo el tiempo del mundo.

- Pues… sueño, soñaba con un mono que trinaba – sigo inventando y el "casi" regalo de Parker es lo primero que se me ocurre.

- Eso es imposible en un primate. En realidad ni siquiera está correcto hablar de ello en los pájaros, pues la denominación correcta sería…

- Bones, hablo de un reloj cucú. Un invento hecho para despertar. Su fin es que suene sin que importe si es un perro maullando o un mono trinando o lo que sea que sea aquello. Además, no soñaba – le explico con los conceptos algo mezclados.

- Entonces si tienes insomnio – suena triunfante como diciéndome "te descubrí".

- No Bones. Sólo dormía. Sin sueños, pero yo dormía hasta que sonó este teléfono. Por cierto ¿Para qué me llamas a esta hora? Son las… es tarde y…

- ¿Estás bien? – me interrumpe.

- ¿Qué si estoy bien? Bones, yo debería hacer esa pregunta – le digo intentando sonar demasiado evidente para que entienda.

- No veo por qué – la escucho decir con tanta despreocupación que puedo imaginar su rostro como tantas veces lo he visto lucir cuando da esta respuesta.

- Bones, si llamas a esta hora para cualquiera sería lógico que sucede algo malo. Soy agente del FBI recuerdas. ¿Hay algo anormal en tu edificio? ¿Ruidos? ¿Explosiones? ¿Hombres de negro? – doy mi discurso de agente mostrando la preocupación de uno de ellos y lo soy.

- ¿Por qué tendría que haber un hombre de negro? – consulta sin entender y quizás ni siquiera sabe que es aquella denominación.

- Bones, es un chiste.

- Ah, pues no fue gracioso. Y no… no pasa nada malo en mi edificio.

- ¿Entonces? – insisto para que me explique de una vez el motivo de tenerla al teléfono.

- ¿Acaso no puedo llamarte? Porque si es así… sólo sigue durmiendo. Hablamos otro día. Adiós.

- ¡No! ¡Espera! Por supuesto que puedes llamarme, siempre puedes llamarme – le expreso para evitar que cuelgue, pues claramente no quiero que lo haga.

- Bien.

- Bien. Y entonces, en qué estás Bones. ¿Trabajas en algo? – e intento sonar amable y dispuesto a una charla, aunque a estas horas y con este insomnio que traigo ya no sé ni lo que hablo.

- ¿A esta hora? – noto que se extraña por mi entusiasta pregunta.

- Sí, a esta hora. Tú siempre lo haces. Ya sabes, tus novelas… o un hueso perdido del caso.

- No. El caso ya está resuelto – suena segura.

- Me alegro. Perotta me dijo que estaban en una situación complicada con el último caso – le digo totalmente informado.

- No veo por qué Perotta diría eso. No es de su incumbencia lo que suceda en el laboratorio.

- No se trata del laboratorio Bones, ella es una antigua amiga de Turner y ya sabes, los amigos hablan de trabajo.

- No creo en la amistad después del divorcio. Cuando se quiebra una sociedad cualquier relación posterior es negativa para sus miembros – me explica en su faceta de antropóloga que nunca está ajena en sus discursos.

- Espera ¿Turner te contó que estuvo casado con Perotta? – me sorprendo de pronto.

- Sí. El FBI los separó porque no se permiten lazos entre agentes y cuando mandaron a Perota a San Francisco la relación obviamente se quebró. ¿Acaso tú no lo sabías?

- ¡Claro que lo sabía! Pero eso es algo que evitan hablar. Es una especie de acuerdo. Soy el único que lo sabía en la oficina. Perotta me lo contó al poco tiempo de llegar al departamento – sigo comentando y me doy cuenta que acabo de quebrantar el secreto.

- No entiendo por qué los volvieron a juntar en la misma ciudad – me dice extrañada.

- Pues si ya no hay matrimonio no hay problema. Perotta lleva seis meses aquí desde que la trasladaron desde San Francisco y Turner viene con muy buenas referencias desde Dallas.

- Sin duda es un muy buen profesional. Trabaja con gran dedicación y sabe mucho de ciencia. No conocía a alguien así desde…

- ¿Sully? – y temo haber adivinado.

- Si. Creo que ambos se parecen bastante. Son machos de la misma clasificación – me lo confirma.

- Ya veo…

- ¿Y a ti cómo te va con Perotta? ¿Algún caso interesante? – me pregunta.

- Pues si. Ya sabes, los casos se facilitan cuando trabajas entre colegas – le respondo con algo de sarcasmo.

- Para ser tu colega a mí me parece bastante básica. Creo que para ser agente es bastante obvia en sus métodos…

- No es obvia Bones. Perotta es efectiva ¿Nunca has escuchado la frase de "simple y preciso"?

- Es una mala frase Booth. Pero si quieres utilizarla en ella, por mi está bien.

- Le daré tus saludos Bones – y termino sonriendo pues creo que ella va muchos puntos delante de mí en saber usar el sarcasmo.

- ¿Te simpatiza? – me interroga.

- ¿Qué si me simpatiza? Claro que sí Bones. Es mi compañera ¿No te simpatiza a ti también Turner? – le devuelvo la pregunta.

- Por su puesto que me simpatiza. Es mi compañero y me protege. No necesito que nadie lo haga, pero es su trabajo, tú mismo siempre me lo decías.

- Pues sí y también te protegí mientras fui tu compañero ¿Acaso piensas lo contrario? – y temo por sus siguientes palabras.

- No hablo de ti Booth. Además de seguro ahora proteges a Perotta.

- Lo hago, es mi trabajo – le digo usando mi frase típica de agente federal.

- ¿Sabías que está interesada en ti?

- ¿Interesada en mi? ¿De qué hablas Bones? Sólo porque te preguntó si yo "flirteaba" no significa que se fije en mí – sonrío notoriamente al escucharla iniciando este tipo de diálogo.

- Pues… claramente. Es obvio que mi instinto no es mi aspecto más desarrollado, sin embargo, como mujer puedo darme cuenta cuando alguien se fija en un hombre porque lo pretende en términos sexuales.

- Jaja… espera… ¿Tú puedes darte cuenta de eso? Jaja – río instantáneamente sin poder evitarlo.

- No te rías Booth – se escucha seria y creo que bordea la molestia.

- Disculpa. Lo que me causa gracia Bones, es el hecho que sólo hables de "pretender sexualmente".

- No veo nada de malo en eso Booth, es más, como macho dominante debieras sentirte gratificado por producir interés sexual en el sexo opuesto – me explica como si fuera lo más obvio y natural.

- Lo que trato de decirte, es que para mí y para muchos otros hombres, no basta con una chica que te busque para compartir noches de sexo. Hay… otras cosas Bones. Una mujer te debe buscar porque le agradas realmente. Sin interés emocional, sin que realmente le agrade tu personalidad, el interés sexual es lo menos importante…

- Eso ya lo he escuchado de ti Booth, me lo has dicho muchas veces…

- Lo sé. Sé lo que te he dicho, es sólo que… me aseguro que lo entiendas – le digo pausadamente esperando que comprenda más allá de lo que evidentemente siempre escucha.

- No deberías, tengo una inteligencia capaz de comprender razonamientos mucho más superiores. Pero tu insistencia es… a lo menos… valorable.

- Y…respecto a ti… ¿No crees que podrías estar causando cierto interés en Turner? – cambio de tema a propósito.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque eres una mujer inteligente, simpática y bella… cualquier compañero tendría que estar loco para no darse cuenta de quién eres en realidad… Y Turner no creo que esté loco y mucho menos que sea un tonto ¿No es así?

- A decir verdad, realmente te he extrañado Booth… - es ella quien ahora me cambia de tema repentinamente y creo que casi comienzo a pensar que el insomnio me está afectando más de lo que creía.

- Y yo a ti. Gracias… gracias Bones.

- No me lo agradezcas, sabes que eres el único que me interesa tener a mi lado – y siento que su voz resuena en mis oídos de la forma más dulce que jamás haya podido oír.

- Lo mismo digo Temperance. Aunque nada estuviera donde debe estar, yo siempre estaré aquí para ti… y para nadie más.

- Creo comprender lo que dices… el centro es lo más importante y por lo tanto debe permanecer unido… Y… el centro somos nosotros. ¿Sigue siendo así? – me dice con un velo de dudas que inútilmente intenta disimular.

- Por siempre… pueden modificar todo lo que hay a nuestro alrededor, pero hay algo que jamás podría cambiar, sin importar lo mucho que lo intenten… ¿Quieres adivinar?

- Nosotros… nosotros nunca cambiaremos. ¿He acertado? – y su voz suena con la inseguridad de una niña que espera no equivocarse.

- Sí… perfectamente – le confirmo sereno pero seguro, mientras con mi mano derecha me aferro con más fuerza al auricular.

- Me alegra saber que todo… todo está como debe ser…

- Pues, en realidad todo estará mucho mejor desde mañana Bones – le digo misterioso.

- ¿Mañana? ¿Qué sucede mañana? – sus palabras dejan fluir la seriedad.

- Mañana se acaba la ronda de compañeros. Oficialmente, mañana volveremos a trabajar en nuestros casos. Tú vuelves al trabajo de campo conmigo y yo espero ser bien recibido de vuelta en tu laboratorio…

- Me alegra tenerte de vuelta en el Jeffersonian Booth…

- ¿Paso por ti mañana temprano? Podríamos desayunar juntos como bienvenida a nuestro regreso al trabajo… el regreso del equipo B&B…

- Jaja… me parece bien, aunque podríamos buscar un nombre menos obvio – me dice con gracia en su tono de voz.

- Pasaré por ti a las 7:20 am. ¿Está bien? – procuro confirmar la hora.

- Bien… estaré esperando. Creo que…ya me voy dormir… son casi las 4 de la mañana…

- Está bien. Que descanses Bones…

- Gracias. Tú también descansa Booth. Hasta mañana – la escucho ya despedirse.

- ¡Espera Bones! – le digo de pronto evitando que corte el teléfono.

- ¿Sí?

- Gracias…

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque sólo tú podías alegrar mi insomnio…

__________________________________________________________________

FIN

__________________________________________________________________

_Eso era todo. Un fic que escribí hace algún tiempo y que creo que al menos es más alegre… ¿O me equivoco? Jeje. Sé que a muchos les gustan las continuaciones y los entiendo por toda la expectación que eso implica, pero creo que algunos fanfics deben quedarse en sólo un momento y acabar allí, como es el caso de otra historia de un sólo capítulo que subí hace algunos días. Bueno, al menos eso es lo que yo siento con algunas de las cosas que escribo. _

_Muchas gracias por leer y también por sus comentarios._

_¡Saludos y abrazos! ¡Que la vida les sonría!_


End file.
